lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Sarah Wagner/Theories
Flashback * When Sarah was in the car accident, she was on her way to try on a wedding dress from Carlyle Weddings / or was planning the wedding through Carlyle Weddings. * Perhaps Sarah was seeing the man she left Jack for during the pregnancy scare. Making it a possibility that the child would not have been Jack's. Could also lead to the conclusion that she lied to Jack about the pregnancy test being false. * She was impregnated via artificial insemination perhaps by the same donor as Rachel Carlson. * She was leaving Jack to get back with Kevin. * She was not leaving Jack for another man. She only gave him that impression when she found he had kissed another woman. She saw this as further evidence that he was unhappy in their marriage, but knew he would never initiate a breakup. ** Partially debunked given that in Through the Looking Glass she is pregnant, which most likely means she is now with another man. * She was actually pregnant with Jack's child, but saw that he was not happy with the idea, so she hid it. ** The child she is carrying is David Shephard. This would reconcile the idea that David is the only character that only exists in FST. * She was having an affair with Christian Shephard, her own father-in-law. * In Season 1 Do No Harm (16-17 minutes in) she wears the number 44 huge on her back...we never did know her last name. Candidate? Martinez? * Christian had a strong friendship with Sarah and was in love with her but he never acted on those feelings because he loved his son. Sarah's support may be the reason why Christian was sober for 50 days leading up to * Her miraculous healing is due to Jacob and not Jack. * She left Jack for Marc Silverman. * The man she was having an affair with was Jacob, causing her and Jack's separation. Flashforward Sarah was still listed as Jack's emergency contact, because even though Jack and Kate were engaged, Kate was never an emergency contact because they never ended up getting married. After being rescued, Jack and Sarah had a one night stand and the baby is Jack's. That's why when he asked for a ride home, Sarah said "that wouldn't be appropriate." :*That seems speculative, it's more likely considering their past that Sarah was simply uncomfortable around Jack. On the Island *Sarah is the Sarah from the Whispers. According to the transcripts for the whispers in The Beginning of the End and The Other Woman, "Sarah" is mentioned. ** The Sarah mentioned in the whispers is Ana Lucia, not Sarah Shephard. Remember that Sarah was Christian Sheppard's pet (i.e., "fake") name for Ana Lucia, and since it has been widely theorized that the whispers come from the Island's dead and since one of the whispered voices in "The Beginning of the End" who seems to be addressing this "Sarah" has been identified as likely that of Christian Sheppard, it makes sense that the Sarah featured in the Season 4 whispers is Ana Lucia -- who did die on the Island -- rather than Sarah Sheppard, who is still alive and seems to have no direct personal connection with the Island. *** This once again being the voice of Christian Shephard may confirm that they were indeed talking about Sarah, Jack's ex-wife. It is well documented that Juliet and Sarah share a resemblance in more ways than one. This similarity would then clarify that Christian saw Juliet quickly confused her as Sarah due to their close history together before his death. Allowing for the final whisper to clarify for all the other voices that it is indeed Juliet and not Sarah as Christian may have quickly believed. de:Sarah Shephard/Theories fr:Sarah Shephard/Theories pt:Sarah Shephard/Theories